the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films released by Yash Raj Films
, the founder of Yash Raj Films, pictured in 2012. He directed 13 films for the company between 1973 and 2012.|alt=Yash Chopra is standing with his hands in his pockets, and looking away from the camera]] Yash Raj Films (abbreviated as YRF) is an Indian entertainment company, established by Yash Chopra in 1970, that produces and distributes motion pictures. As of 2019, the company has produced 78 Hindi films, including four that are yet to be released, and one Tamil film. Yash Raj Films started a film distribution business in 1997, and in addition to distributing their own productions, the company has handled the domestic and/or international distribution of over 40 films from other companies. Yash Raj Films' first release came in 1973 with the Chopra-directed Daag: A Poem of Love, a drama about bigamy, starring Rajesh Khanna, Raakhee and Sharmila Tagore. The company had four more releases in the 1970s, including the family drama Kabhie Kabhie and the action film Kaala Patthar, both of which starred Amitabh Bachchan. Yash Raj Films' sole commercial success in the 1980s was the Sridevi-starring romance Chandni. The year 1995 marked the directorial debut of Aditya Chopra with the highly successful romantic drama Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge. Starring Shah Rukh Khan and Kajol, the film has the longest theatrical run in Indian cinema history. Other successful releases of the 1990s were Darr (1993) and Dil To Pagal Hai (1997), both starring Khan. In the 2000s, Yash Raj Films produced a larger number of films. In addition to directorial ventures from Yash and Aditya Chopra, the company launched several new directors, including Sanjay Gadhvi, Vijay Krishna Acharya, Kunal Kohli, Siddharth Anand, and Shaad Ali. Some of the company's top-grossing films in that decade include Gadhvi's action thrillers Dhoom (2004) and Dhoom 2 (2006), Kohli's romantic thriller Fanaa (2006), Ali's comedy film Bunty Aur Babli (2005), Yash Chopra's romance Veer-Zaara (2004), and Aditya Chopra's dramas Mohabbatein (2000) and Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi (2008). Beginning in 2008, the company introduced a number of new actors such as Anushka Sharma, Ranveer Singh, Parineeti Chopra, and Arjun Kapoor. Yash Raj Films' highest-grossing films came in the 2010s with the spy thriller Ek Tha Tiger (2012) and its 2017 sequel, both starring Salman Khan and Katrina Kaif, the third installment of the ''Dhoom'' franchise, entitled Dhoom 3 (2013), featuring Aamir Khan, Uday Chopra and Abhishek Bachchan, and the sports drama Sultan (2016), starring Salman Khan and Anushka Sharma. All four films rank among the highest-grossing Indian films of all time. The most frequent collaborations of the company have been with the actors Rani Mukerji, Rishi Kapoor, Shah Rukh Khan, Anushka Sharma, Katrina Kaif, Saif Ali Khan, and Parineeti Chopra. Films produced played the lead female role in four of the five productions of Yash Raj Films in the 1970s]] has collaborated with Yash Raj Films on six projects, playing leading roles in three of them]] has collaborated with Yash Raj Films on ten projects }}]] played the title role in Yash Raj Films' most successful film of the 1980s — Chandni (1989)]] has worked with Yash Raj Films on nine projects, beginning with Darr (1993)]] played the lead role in Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge (1995) — the film with the longest theatrical run in Indian cinema history.]] has worked with Yash Raj Films on twelve projects, beginning with Mujhse Dosti Karoge! (2002)]] starred in three of the company's productions in the 2000s]] played the lead role in the ''Dhoom'' franchise (2004–13)]] has played leading roles in seven of the company's films]] made her acting debut with Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi (2008), and has since starred in seven other Yash Raj Films' projects]] has collaborated with Yash Raj Films on seven projects, beginning with New York (2009)]] made his acting debut with Band Baaja Baaraat (2010) after which he worked with the company four more times]] has collaborated with Yash Raj Films on seven projects, including her debut film Ladies vs Ricky Bahl (2011)]] made his acting debut with Ishaqzaade (2012) and has since worked with the company three more times]] made her acting debut with Shuddh Desi Romance (2013) and has collaborated with the company on four more films]] has starred in two top-grossing films of the company, Fanaa (2006) and Dhoom 3 (2013)]] has starred in three of the company's highest-grossing releases, including the two films in the ''Tiger'' film series]] Films distributed In addition to the films produced by Yash Raj Films since 1997, the following films from other banners were distributed, in domestic and/or overseas markets, by the company: Footnotes References External links * * * Yash Raj Films at Bollywood Hungama Category:Yash Raj Films Category:Yash Raj Films films Category:Lists of Bollywood films Category:Lists of films by studio Category:Lists